


Celebrity Skin

by Kitty September (KittyAug)



Series: Kitty's SPN Femslash Bingo [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Makeup, Partial Nudity, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/Kitty%20September
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lipstick is slick and smooth on Jo's lips. It tastes like spices and nothing like cherry. But when Ruby turns Jo back to the mirror it is the same sin deep cherry and apple red that Ruby wears on stage.</p><p>“Suits you,” Ruby says, voice ghosting across Jo’s ear like pure temptation. Jo shivers.</p><hr/><p><a href="http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/post/132413329395/kitty-spnbingo">SPN Femslash Bingo:</a> Makeup</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrity Skin

“Are you decent?” Jo asks, following a perfunctory knock on Ruby’s door.

“Hang on,” Ruby’s too dark, too perfect voice calls back from the dressing room.

Jo waits a full four breaths before her boss speaks again.

“Okay, done. Come in?” Ruby tells her.

Jo opens the door with her hip and offers the salted caramel iced soy latte to Ruby before she realises what she’s walked in on.

“Oh my god I am so sorry,” Jo mumbles through her blushing fluster. She tries to look away. She really does.

“No, no,” Ruby dismisses the whole thing with a perfect pout. “It’s not a problem. I’ve got my lipstick on, so I’m decent.” There’s something seductively smug in Ruby’s tone. She winks.

Jo looks back up at the almost naked, totally gorgeous pop star. Wow. She knew she was gonna see some things when she took the job on this tour, but she’s only ever seen something like this in her dreams. Ruby does tie the satin bow of her see-through lace robe up a little tighter, but it still leaves very little to the imagination.

Ruby steps forward and takes the latte from Jo’s hands. She sips it, leaving a deep red stain on the edge of the cup.

“Perfect,” she says, voice almost a purr as she swipes her tongue over her lips, chasing an imaginary drop.

Jo swallows and tries not to look where her eyes keep slipping.

“Don’t be shy,” Ruby tells her and Jo’s eyes finally snap back to Ruby’s shining ones. “I wouldn’t have let you in if I minded you looking.”

“Right…” Jo isn’t really doing great at this whole words thing, but she thinks she has an excuse. Ruby is pretty much every teenager’s wet dream come true. Dark hair, cherry red lips, perfect boobs, long legs, and she’s a multimillionaire starlette and songstress on top of it. Jo is allowed to be overwhelmed, okay.

Ruby still hasn’t stepped back, she’s still body heat close. She’s warm. Really warm.

“Come here, I wanna try something?” Ruby says and tilts her head towards the extravagant makeup mirror and vanity bench that takes up one whole end of the dressing room.

Jo frowns but follows Ruby to the table. Ruby makes her sit down and reaches over her, lace and skin rubbing against Jo’s shoulder as she does it.

Ruby picks up a jewel encrusted YSL lipstick that probably costs three times what Jo earns an hour.

Ruby leans in very close. Close enough that Jo can feels her breath on her face when she speaks.

“Aaa,” Ruby says, still half mocking. Still _teasing_ , Jo realises with a tight feeling in her stomach. Ruby makes a pouty ‘o’ of her mouth and Jo mimics it, follows the command without thinking. And Ruby smiles like sin and applies the glossy lipstick to Jo’s mouth with exaggerated care.

The lipstick is slick and smooth on her lips. It tastes like spices and nothing like cherry. But when Ruby turns Jo back to the mirror it is the same deep cherry and apple red that Ruby wears on stage.

“Suits you,” Ruby says, voice ghosting across Jo’s ear like pure temptation. Jo shivers.

Jo gasps when Ruby snakes in and kisses her full on the lips. Smooth and hot and lipstick slick. Her tongue is warm and swift against Jo’s. She may smile like sin but she kisses like heaven.

Jo blinks at Ruby, still at a loss for real words when the pop star pulls away from her, smirking at her work. Ruby’s lipstick is smudged but not as much as it should be.

“Suits you better like that,” Ruby nods towards the mirror again. Jo looks at herself and can’t help smiling back at her flushed, lipstick smudged reflection. Her hair it a little loose from it’s practical ponytail, and her checks show signs of exertion, and her eyes are fire bright.

Ruby kisses Jo’s neck and leaves another cherry stain. Another ruby red mark on Jo’s skin. Their eyes meet in the mirror and they both smile. Jo may live to regret this, but right now she can’t figure out why for the life of her. They start kissing again, and this time they don't stop until someone yells for sound check. She'll be able to get the red marks off her skin, but she's not sure she'll ever scrub off the ones now burned inside it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - [kittyaugust.tumblr.com](http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/post/132413329395/kitty-spnbingo)
> 
> Comments and kudos keep this whole fandom thing whirling, so let me know if you liked it so I know to keep doing it!


End file.
